Typically, vehicles include center consoles and dashboards. Oftentimes, a center console and/or a dashboard of a vehicle include output devices (e.g., meters, lights, etc.) that present information to occupants (e.g., a driver, a passenger) of the vehicle and input devices (e.g., buttons, knobs, etc.) that receive information from the occupants. In some instance, such output devices include one or more displays that present information to the occupants. The information presented via the display(s) may facilitate the driver in operating the vehicle and/or enable the occupants to monitor one or more instruments (e.g., a HVAC system, a radio, etc.) and/or settings (e.g., driver settings, temperature settings, etc.) of the vehicle.